Wilson's Anatomy
by Sarah1007
Summary: Wilson's Anatomy saison 1 : Joséphine Wilson arrive au campus pour ses études de médecine. Entre amitié, amour, doutes, peurs et démons du passé, ces 7 années ne seront pas de tout repos. Pour cette saison, les seuls personnages connus sont Jo' et Lexie ( qui ne fait que quelques apparitions ) , les autres arriveront plus tard.
1. Prologue

Deuxième fois que je poste ici :) Cette fois-ci, j'envisage une fiction, à plusieurs chapitres, et j'espère tenir le rythme :)

* * *

Joséphine Wilson avait toujours été une élève studieuse et appliquée. Toujours. En maternelle déjà, elle s'appliquait à bien écouter ce qu'on lui disait, et au collège et au lycée, elle n'avait jamais été en-dessous de la moyenne, sans pour autant être en tête de classe. Mais voilà, l'université, c'était tout de même différent, et elle craignait de ne pas être à la hauteur. Elle n'avait jamais été en pensionnat et appréhendait beaucoup de se sentir seule, perdue. Ses anciens amis lui avaient assuré qu'elle s'y ferait vite, mais après tout, qu'en savaient-ils ? Aucun n'avait jamais été à la fac, aucun n'avait jamais fait de longues études, pour la bonne et simple raison que tous étaient comme Jo', des gamins abandonnés, en cavale d'un foyer d'accueil à un autre, et aucun n'avait la même détermination qu'elle. Jo' voulait s'en sortir. Elle voulait montrer au monde que personne ne l'arrêterait, et qu'elle était seule maîtresse de son destin. C'est pour cette raison qu'elle se tenait là, maintenant, devant l'entrée du campus, ses valises en main, effrayée mais déterminée.

" T'es nouvelle ? " interrogea quelqu'un derrière elle. Elle se retourna vers la personne qui l'avait questionnée, et se retrouva face à une jeune fille brune aux yeux foncés, qui avait l'air tout juste plus vieille qu'elle. L'autre aussi avait des valises, une dans chaque main.

" Oui. Je vais faire ma première année en médecine... Je suis Joséphine Wilson. Mais on m'appelle Jo'.

\- Lexie Grey. Je vais faire ma quatrième année. Si tu as besoin d'un guide, je suis dans le bâtiment G. Le bâtiment des quatrièmes années quoi.

\- Je m'en souviendrai. " Promis Jo', avant de respirer un grand coup, et de se diriger vers l'accueil. L'hôtesse d'accueil était une petite femme, qui devait avoir environ la trentaine, aux lunettes rondes et aux cheveux bruns frisottants.

" SUIVANT ! "

Jo' s'avança jusqu'à elle, toujours stressée.

" Ton nom ?

\- Joséphine Wilson.

\- Première année ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu as une chambre dans le bâtiment A. La chambre 167, troisième étage, pour quatre personnes. C'est ça ?

\- Oui. "

L'hôtesse sortit un papier d'une pochette transparente et le lui tendit.

" Voilà ton emploi du temps Joséphine. Sur le verso, il y a un plan du campus.

\- Merci beaucoup. "

Jo' sortit du bâtiment d'accueil, et fit face au campus. 10 bâtiments assez modernes s'alignaient, espacés d'une dizaine de mètres les uns des autres. Chaque bâtiment était haut de seulement quatre étages, mais ils étaient tous tout en longueur. Les bâtiments A ; B et C étaient réservés aux " première année " . Les bâtiments D et E pour les " deuxième année " , le bâtiment F pour les " troisième année ", le G pour les " quatrième année ", comme Lexie, le H pour les " cinquième année ", le I pour les " sixième année " et enfin, le J pour les " septième année " .

Un peu à l'écart, on trouvait la bibliothèque, deux réfectoires et une cafétéria. Tous ces bâtiments étaient disposés autour d'un grand parc, où des étudiants s'étaient déjà installés pour étudier en profitant du soleil.

" Maintenant c'est chez moi. " Pensa Jo' à voix haute. Et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux automatiquement. Elle avait atteint un tournant de sa vie.


	2. Chapitre 1 : Les colocataires

Coucou tout le monde :) Merci a ceux qui ont laissé des reviews, ça me fait vraiment plaisirs :)

 _ **m13a :** Effectivement c'est aussi une chose que je voulais imaginer, je trouve que son personnage n'a jamais été assez développé dans la série. Voici la suite que tu attendais :)_

* * *

Joséphine ne s'attarda pas dans le parc, préférant s'installer dans sa chambre directement afin de s'adapter le plus rapidement possible. Elle se dirigea d'une démarche qui se voulait assurée vers le bâtiment A, traînant derrière elle ses lourdes valises qui déviaient à chaque fois qu'elles roulaient sur quelque caillou. Un adolescent d'environ son âge, apparemment sensible à son malheur, lui tint la porte pendant les dix minutes qu'elle employa à tenter de passer dans l'encadrement, puis s'éloigna avec un sourire. " Les gens n'ont pas l'air monstrueux en tout cas." pensa Jo' en commençant à grimper les escaliers. Elle préférait les escaliers à l'ascenseur, même si ses valises rebondissaient bruyamment sur chaque marche et venait parfois lui frapper douloureusement les mollets : les ascenseurs lui retournaient l'estomac et elle n'avait jamais réussi à les emprunter sans rendre son petit-déjeuner. Elle atteignit donc laborieusement le troisième étage. Elle regarda son plan et chercha la chambre 168, en suivant le tracé du couloir avec son doigt sur le papier. Elle prit le premier couloir à gauche, et s'engagea dans la chambre du fond, dont la porte marron était orné des numéros dorés " 1 " , "6" et "8". Aussitôt, trois paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers elle.

" Salut ! " lança un garçon métisse, aux cheveux teints en blond, et aux yeux noisettes.

" Je m'appelle Caleb.

\- Moi Joséphine, mais c'est Jo', pour les amis. " précisa Jo' dans un sourire. Caleb avait l'air sympa.

" Lui c'est Edward, et elle c'est Ashley. On était tous les trois au lycée ensemble. "

Les intéressés saluèrent Jo' de la tête. Ashley était petite, et son visage rond était encadré par des mèches d'un roux flamboyant. Edward, quand a lui, était grand et avait des épaules larges. Des mèches de cheveux bruns retombaient dans ses yeux sombres lorsque qu'il bougeait. Joséphine les salua poliment avant de poser ses valises devant le dernier lit, au coin de la pièce. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que les chambres soient mixtes, mais elle n'en était pas non plus particulièrement gênée. Elle avait passé beaucoup de temps, depuis son plus jeune âge, avec des garçons. Lorsqu'elle avait 11 ans, elle s'était liée d'amitié avec un adolescent, Dean, qui l'avait aidée à se cacher des services sociaux. Sans Dean et ses amis, Joséphine aurait sans doute été envoyée dans une famille d'accueil loin de son lieu de naissance, loin de ses repères. Elle aurait eu pour parents deux vieux schnock incontinents qui l'auraient surprotégée... Et Jo' avait besoin de liberté.

 _[ FLASHBACK ]_

 _" Joséphine, tu ne pourras pas fuir toute ta vie, tu sais._

 _\- Je fuirai tant que j'en aurai envie._

 _\- Tu dois laisser les gens t'aider !_

 _\- Non. Personne ne pourra m'aider. "_

 _Dean se leva du canapé et fit face à Jo', debout devant lui._

 _" Je te comprends Joséphine, vraiment. Mais tu n'es encore qu'une enfant._

 _\- Je ne suis pas une enfant. Je t'interdis de dire que je suis une enfant._

 _\- Arrête ! Tu as besoin d'adultes dans ta vie ! Tu ne t'en sortiras jamais seule ! Tu n'es qu'une gamine ! "_

 _Les larmes commencèrent à monter aux yeux de Jo'. Elle poussa Dean, qui, surprit, tituba vers le mur._

 _" Je n'ai rien d'une enfant ! J'ai vécu plus de choses que tu ne l'imagines ! Je suis déjà passée par beaucoup de famille d'accueil, beaucoup trop !_

 _\- D'accord. Joséphine, calme-toi..._

 _\- Et je ne veux pas y retourner. Jamais !_

 _\- Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé de si horrible, hein ? "_

 _Dean resta un instant à regarder l'enfant à l'allure si fragile qui se tenait devant lui. Il commençait à croire qu'elle ne lui apporterait pas de réponses - après tout, qu'aurait-il bien pu arriver de traumatisant à une gamine de 11 ans ? - lorsqu'elle souleva son chemisier. Il ouvrit grand les yeux et sa bouche forma un "o" d'étonnement. Il suivit du doigt les différentes cicatrices qui marquaient son dos, et ses poings se serrèrent automatiquement, ses ongles pénétrant la chaire de ses paumes._

 _" Je te protégerai, Joséphine._

 _\- Jo'._

 _\- Quoi ?_

 _\- C'est... **Lui** , qui m'appelait Joséphine. Maintenant, je suis Jo'._

 _\- D'accord, Jo'. "_

 _[ FIN DU FLASHBACK ]_

" Eh oh, Joséphine, t'es avec nous ? "

Caleb la regardait, inquiet, agitant frénétiquement sa main devant les yeux de Jo'. Cette dernière avait les larmes aux yeux, et, inconsciemment, elle passa une main dans son dos en répondant :

" Jo'.. Appelle-moi Jo'. Tu me disais quelque chose ?

\- Tu voudrais aller faire un tour ? Il fait super beau, ce serait dommage de rester enfermés..

\- Oui, bien sûr, bonne idée ! "

Elle essaya de lui adresser un sourire sincère mais il se transforma vite en une sorte de grimace. Caleb hocha la tête, couvrit ses cheveux blonds avec une casquette et sortit de la chambre, Jo' sur ses talons. Edward et Ashley déclinèrent la proposition et commencèrent à installer leurs affaires dans les placards.

" Au fait, tu es là parce que tu veux devenir chirurgienne ? demanda Caleb en lui tenant la porte. C'est l'objectif de la majorité des étudiants, ici.

\- Oui. Et toi ? Pourquoi es-tu ici ?

\- Je voudrais être médecin légiste. Je sais, c'est bizarre ! ajouta-t-il en voyant Jo' grimacer. Mais je trouve ça vraiment intéressant. Apprendre l'histoire d'une personne simplement grâce à des hypothèses, des constatations...

\- C'est vrai. J'espère que je ne t'enverrai pas trop de mes patients... " sourit Jo'.

" Je ne pense pas que tu feras une mauvaise chirurgienne... Mais, qu'est-ce qui t'attire là-dedans ?

\- Les chirurgiens changent un destin. Quelqu'un qui a une tumeur et qui pense n'avoir qu'une dernière semaine à vivre... Une personne qui a un accident et finit dans le coma... On peut rallonger leur vie. Refuser la mort. "

Caleb hocha la tête en la regardant.

" Tu feras une bonne chirurgienne, Jo'.

\- Comment peux-tu le savoir ? Je ne suis même pas sûre de survivre à l'université.

\- Tu as ce qui faut pour l'être. Tu as une vraie raison, une vraie motivation, et tu iras loin. Personne ne pourra t'arrêter. "

Jo' ne dit rien. Elle ne répondit pas, car ce garçon adorable ne savait pas de quoi il parlait. La raison qu'elle lui avait donnée, était vraie, mais infime. Sa principale préoccupation, c'était de repousser ses limites. De prouver qu'elle pouvait faire des choses dont on ne la pense pas capable. Elle était égoïste, et pensait avant tout aux répercutions que ce métier aurait sur elle. Elle ne pouvait pas accepter les compliments de ce parfait inconnu alors qu'il pensait parler à une personne humble d'esprit, plutôt qu'à une fille qui veut prouver au monde une force qu'elle n'a pas.

Caleb et Jo' se promenèrent sur tout le campus, visitant tour à tour la bibliothèque, le bâtiment, éloigné, où se trouvaient les salles de cours, ainsi que les réfectoires. Lorsqu'ils eurent terminé leur visite, il était l'heure du dîner. Ils s'installèrent donc à une table au fond du réfectoire, et furent rapidement rejoints par Lexie et deux de ses amis.

" Hey, Jo' ! Tu t'es installée ?

\- Salut Lexie ! Oui, mes colocataires sont super sympas, donc tout va bien ! " Jo' et Caleb se regardèrent en souriant.

Rapidement, les conversations débutèrent tout autour d'eux, et Jo' mangea en ignorant le brouhaha de la foule d'étudiants. Elle enroulait méthodiquement ses spaghettis autour de sa fourchette lorsque Lexie et les deux " quatrième année " qui l'accompagnaient - qui se nommaient respectivement Joseph et Russell - finirent leur plateau, et partirent pour être remplacés par Ashley et Edward.

" Salut les gars, lança Edward en posant son plateau en face de celui de Joe. Vous avez vu le monde qu'il y a ? Quand je pense que mon frère qui est en sixième année connaît les noms de presque tout le monde... "

Edward avait l'air beaucoup plus bavard et détendu que tout à l'heure. Le fait de s'installer avait dû le faire se sentir chez lui, et par conséquent le dérider un peu. Jo' enroula une nouvelle poignée de spaghettis autour de sa fourchette. Pourrait-elle se sentir chez elle parmi tous ces gens ? Arriverait-elle à se faire une place ? Ses trois colocataires avaient l'air gentils. Caleb en tout cas était un garçon adorable. Peut-être qu'après tout, elle trouverait enfin un endroit qu'elle pourrait appeler son " chez soi " .

* * *

Laissez vos avis, impressions et critiques en review!


	3. Chapitre 2 : Caleb

Je suis trop sympa, alors je vous poste la suite en avance. Enjoy, review and follow ! :D

* * *

Cette nuit là, Jo' ne trouva pas le sommeil. Alors que dans les autres lits, Ashley bougeait en tous sens, Caleb ronflait et Edward parlait dans son sommeil, elle ne cessait de changer de position sans parvenir à s'endormir. Les draps lui paraissaient être brûlants, et elle les repoussait au bas du lit. Elle était pourtant frigorifiée : ses dents claquaient et ses bras étaient couverts de chaire de poule. Elle enfonça sa tête dans l'oreiller, mais bientôt il lui parût également bien trop chaud. Alors elle se leva, loin de ce lit infernal qui l'étouffait, et entra dans la salle de bain. Elle ôta les quatre brosses à dents du verre en plastique et le remplit d'eau, sans s'attarder sur la brosse à dents " Marsupilami " de Caleb. Elle but à long trait pour se soulager de la chaleur qui l'irradiait. Ne se sentant pas mieux, elle agrippa avec force le rebord du lavabo, ses phalanges blanchissant lorsqu'elle serra les poings, et lutta pour contrôler les tremblements qui l'agitait. Elle ne bougea pas pendant quelques minutes, et lorsqu'elle sentit les battements de son cœur ralentir, elle desserra les poings. Elle essuya avec sa manche les larmes qui dévalaient ses joues sans qu'elle en ait conscience, et s'adossa au mur. Les crises reprenaient.

 _[FlashBack]_

 _" Jo' ! Eh Jo' ! Regarde-moi ! Tu vas bien ?_

 _\- Je... Je... Non... Dean, s'il te plaît... De l'eau... "_

 _Jo était toute tremblante devant un Dean angoissé. Le garçon descendit en trombe les escaliers pour aller chercher une bouteille d'eau qu'il donna à Jo' rapidement._

 _" C'est bon ? Ca va mieux ? Jo', ça va ?_

 _\- N...non... J'ai peur Dean..._

 _\- Peur de quoi ? De quoi ?_

 _\- Il me fait peur Dean... Il va revenir..._

 _\- Qui ça ? " Jo' ne répondit pas. Elle respirait péniblement, et Dean commençait à réellement être effrayé._

 _" Tu veux que j'appelle les secours ?_

 _\- Non... Ils ne doivent pas... Ils ne peuvent pas... Je ne dois pas être ici..._

 _\- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive bon sang ?! " Dean frappa dans le matelas juste à côté de Jo', qui le regarda avec des yeux ronds, esquissant un mouvement de recul, surprise et apeurée. Son doigt suivit le tracé de l'une des cicatrices dans son dos nerveusement._

 _[Fin du FlashBack ]_

Joséphine sursauta lorsque des coups furent frappé à la porte. Elle reconnut la voix de Caleb, pressante :

" Hey Jo', tu vas bien ?

\- Oui, oui ça va."

Elle sortit et ne put retenir un sourire devant le visage mal réveillé de Caleb. Ses traits étaient tirés, il avait la marque des draps sur la joue, et un peu de salive séchée sur la joue.

" Pourquoi tu t'es levée ? Il est à peine quatre heures du matin ! Tu es folle.

\- J'arrivais pas à dormir. Je t'ai réveillé ?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est une bonne chose en fait. Je vais sûrement aller courir un peu. Tu veux venir ?

\- Avec plaisir. Le campus est éclairé la nuit ?

\- Un surveillant m'a assuré que oui. Je me brosse les dents et je m'habille vite fait, à tout de suite. "

En moins de dix minutes, Caleb et Jo' étaient déjà prêts et sortirent sans bruit du bâtiment. Les rares lumières encore allumées étiraient leurs ombres sur plusieurs mètres et leurs chaussures étaient bruyantes contre le sol du couloir désert. Lorsqu'ils atteignirent la sortie, Caleb siffla en regardant le ciel. Jo' n'avait jamais vu autant d'étoiles scintiller de concert. La vision était si belle qu'elle en eut le souffle coupé. Instantanément, elle fut de retour sur le toit de la maison de Dean, lui à ses côtés, regardant le ciel sans parler. Cette nuit-là avait été fraîche et Dean lui avait donné sa veste. C'était ce soir-là qu'elle l'avait officiellement élu " grand frère ", et il l'avait serrée dans ses bras en l'appelant " petite sœur ". Le lien avait été créé, et n'avait plus jamais été brisé.

" Bon, on y va, ou tu comptes rêvasser jusqu'au déluge ?

\- Ouais, j'arrive, c'est juste que... Le ciel est vraiment beau.

\- Oui. C'est vrai. "

Ils s'étirèrent sans un mot, puis commencèrent à courir au hasard des chemins du campus. Caleb allait plutôt vite, mais Joséphine réussissait quand même à maintenir le rythme. Ils coururent ensemble, côte à côte, pendant près d'une demi-heure, avant que Caleb ne propose de s'arrêter.

" Tu n'arrives pas à suivre mon rythme, le légiste ?

\- Alors là, pas du tout, loseuse. Je te bats en endurance où tu veux et quand tu veux !

\- Oh, mais c'est qu'il joue les durs, l'homme à la brosse à dents Marsupilami.

\- Une brosse à dents ne reflète pas une personnalité !

\- Une brosse à dents Marsupilami, ça en dit long quand même. "

Caleb attrapa Jo' et la hissa en travers de son épaule, malgré les protestations et les tentatives de cette dernière pour s'échapper. Il courut en la portant jusqu'au bâtiment A, monta les escaliers jusqu'au dernier étage, et la posa, une fois arrivé sur le toit.

" D'accord, puisque tu es si forte, rattrape moi si tu peux. "

Et il sauta.

Jo' cria et se pencha au-dessus du vide.

Ce crétin avait sauté dans le petit lac qui servait de séparation entre le campus et la forêt. Elle n'eut pas besoin de beaucoup de réflexion : Elle prit une dizaine de pas comme élan, et couru jusqu'au bord avant de s'appuyer sur sa jambe pour se jeter dans l'eau à son tour. Le contact de l'eau sur sa peau la glaça instantanément, lui faisant oublier ses tourments et elle fut presque attristée de devoir remonter à la surface. Caleb était déjà sortit et riait aux éclats.

" T'aurais vu ta tête quand j'ai sauté ! C'était génial ! " Il était trempé, mais ne semblait pas en être gêné.

" On recommence ?! " demanda Jo', les yeux pétillants.

" Tu ne m'as pas rattrapé.

\- Tu veux vraiment qu'on joue à chat ? demanda-t-elle encore en sortant de l'eau et en essorant ses cheveux.

\- Ouais !

\- Mais... Quel âge as-tu réellement ?

\- Pourquoi tout le monde me demande toujours ça ? "

Il rit et partit en courant avant d'entendre la réponse. Jo' sprinta pour le rattraper, freinée par ses vêtements trempés. Il finit cependant par la distancer et elle déclara forfait. Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent dans leur chambre, toujours sans bruit, il était près de six heures du matin et Ashley n'était pas encore réveillée. Edward était quant à lui sous la douche. Caleb ôta son t-shirt et se laissa tomber sur son lit, regardant avec un sifflement Jo' faire de même.

" Arrête de mâter.

\- Je ne mâte pas.

\- Tu n'essaies même pas d'être discret ! T'es lourd ! " Elle sourit et lui lança un coussin qu'il rattrapa en vol, mimant un " chut " avec son doigt en désignant Ashley qui dormait encore paisiblement. Lorsqu'Edward sortit de la salle de bain, Jo' se précipita à l'intérieur pour devancer Caleb, qui l'insulta - très - discrètement dans son dos.

oOoOoOo

" Tu sais qu'en mettant ce sweat rose tu perds toute ta " badass attitude " ? " demanda Jo en shootant das un caillou qui traînait sur son chemin.

" La " Badass Attitude" , comme tu dis, est tellement imprégnée en moi que je ne peux pas la perdre, jeune fille.

\- Mais oui.

\- Et oui. C'est ça la virilité : rester homme en toute circonstance.

\- Ben voyons. T'es aussi viril qu'une chenille, Caleb. "

Caleb lui donna une tape sur l'arrière du crâne. Ils arrivaient dans le bâtiment des cours, pour leur première heure de cours au campus : un cours théorique de chirurgie, qui attirait Jo beaucoup plus que Caleb.

" Où sont Ashley et Edward ?

\- J'en sais rien. Ils sont partis quand tu te douchais, ils doivent déjà être en cours. "

Effectivement, au premier rang, Ashley prenait des notes et Edward observait ses pieds d'un air absent. Caleb et Jo s'entreregardèrent, et décidèrent en silence de s'asseoir au dernier rang. Jo pourrait très bien suivre le cours de loin, et Caleb pourrait paresser si il le voulait.

" Allons-y ma petite chirurgienne. T'as intérêt de participer et de me montrer ce que tu vaux !

\- N'importe quoi. J'ai pas l'intention de dire quoi que ce soit.

\- Bien sûr que si, comment vas-tu progresser sinon ?

\- En écoutant.

\- Je te pensais moins timide et réservée Joséphine.

\- Jo'.

\- Jo', pardon. Tu détestes ton prénom à ce point ?

\- Oui. "

Caleb n'insista pas, et à la grande surprise de Jo', il sortit un bloc-note et un crayon de son sac de sport, et commença à prendre le cours en note. Peut-être pas aussi sérieusement que Jo', dont le calepin était couvert de mots, de phrases, de ratures et de flèches, mais il fit tout de même un gros effort.

" Jo, c'est quoi une Trachéotomie ?

\- Sérieusement ? Tu ne sais pas ?

\- Non, explique-moi !

\- Tu pratiques une ouverture chirurgicale dans la trachée haute, sous le larynx, pour permettre au patient de respirer si ses voies sont obstruées.

\- Ouhla, répète, moins vite ? "

Jo soupira et lui écrit la définition sur son bloc. Il la remercia et se replongea dans le cours, laissant Jo' toujours aussi étonnée de le voir s'intéresser et s'investir autant.

A la fin du cours, Joséphine alla réécrire ses notes plus proprement à la bibliothèque. Les coudes appuyés sur une table devant elle, lui tournant le dos, un garçon blond mâchait un chewing-gum bruyamment.

 _[FlashBack]_

 _" Dean ? Tu es en colère ? " demanda Jo' de sa petite voix d'enfant en regardant Dean, qui regardait la rue, dos à Joséphine._

 _" Non, Jo'. " Il mâchait son chewing-gum sans se retourner en lui répondant._

 _" J'ai l'impression que si._

 _\- Mais non. Pourquoi est-ce que je serai en colère ? Tu n'as rien fait de mal enfin._

 _\- Tu étais énervé._

 _\- Oui. J'avais peur._

 _\- Peur de moi ?_

 _\- Non, peur POUR toi. "_

 _Dean se retourna vers elle, son chewing-gum toujours dans a bouche, les bras croisés, et les sourcils froncés._

 _" Tu vas vraiment devoir me raconter tout ce qui t'es arrivé Jo'. Je ne peux pas t'aider sinon._

 _\- Je ne peux pas t'en parler._

 _\- Mais tu vas le faire. Parce que sinon je t'emmène chez un psychologue._

 _\- Tu n'oseras pas._

 _\- N'en sois pas trop sûre. "_

 _Dans les yeux de Dean luisaient une expression de colère mélangée à de la... pitié ? Il sortit de la chambre en la laissant seule. Elle sentait qu'elle le perdait._

 _[Fin du FlashBack ]_

Joséphine secoua vivement la tête pour se sortir Dean de l'esprit. Si elle commençait à repenser à son passé à chaque fois qu'un garçon blond mâchait un chewing-gum, elle n'oublierai jamais. Et elle devait passer à autre chose, après tout, elle était ici en partie pour ça. Son dos couvert de cicatrices appuyé sur le dossier d'une chaise en bois, son crayon dans la main, elle reprit son travail en ignorant les images qui hantaient son esprit depuis si longtemps maintenant, et dont elle doutait réussir à se séparer un jour. Son crayon à bille frottait le papier d'une feuille de bloc-note, et ses dents mordillaient nerveusement, jusqu'au sang, sa lèvre inférieure. Elle croisa et décroisa les jambes plusieurs fois, ne se sentant pas à l'aise.

Elle prit son sac et sortit de la bibliothèque trop rapidement pour paraître naturelle.

Elle rejoignit le bâtiment A.

Elle grimpa les escaliers et parcourut les couloirs.

Elle poussa la porte de la chambre 168.

Elle s'allongea dans son lit et enfonça la tête dans l'oreiller.

Elle sanglota sans prêter attention à Edward qui l'observait, surpris.

Elle comprit qu'elle n'y échapperai jamais.

Son passé la hanterait encore longtemps.


	4. Chapitre 3 : Le secret Dean

_Nous avons tous nos démons... Mais chacun a une manière différente d'y faire face._

* * *

Jo sanglotait toujours, la tête dans l'oreiller, lorsqu'Edward s'assit à ses côtés, avec une boîte de mouchoirs. Si Caleb avait été là, il lui aurait directement posé toutes ses questions sans se soucier d'être indiscret ; Caleb était comme ça, curieux et sans gêne. Mais Edward attendit patiemment que Jo' s'arrête de pleurer, et lorsqu'elle releva vers lui des yeux rouges et gonflés, il retint son sourire ; ce que Caleb n'aurait pas fait. Une mèche de cheveux noirs lui retombait dans les yeux, masquant comme d'ordinaire une moitié de son front, et ses yeux marrons foncés la fixaient intensément.

" Merci. " Fit Jo' en prenant un mouchoir pour se sécher les yeux et se moucher, les sanglots prenant fin.

" Tu veux en parler ? " Demanda Edward poliment en reposant la boîte sur sa table de nuit.

" Je ne sais pas.

\- D'accord. " Il acquiesça sans la brusquer, et resta assis à côté d'elle en silence. L'horloge ronde dans un coin de la pièce émettait un " tic-tac" sonore qui semblait ralentir au fil du temps. Les battements de cœur de Jo' paraissaient vouloir suivre le rythme des aiguilles de l'horloge et elle put presque sentir son coeur s'arrêter lorsque le prénom franchit la barrière de ses lèvres :

" Dean. "

Edward la regarda en fronçant les sourcils, perdu.

" Qui est Dean ?

\- Un ancien ami... Mais il... "

Elle hésita un instant avant de reprendre la parole d'une voix hachée, tremblante :

" Il me manque beaucoup.

\- C'est pour ça que tu te mets dans des états pareils ?

\- Il était comme mon frère, et ça fait des années que je ne l'ai pas vu. Il voulait être médecin, et tout, ici, me rappelle sa présence. "

Elle n'avait pas pu lui dire la vérité. Quand bien même elle l'aurait voulu, Dean était son secret, et elle ne pouvait pas le dévoiler. Dean... Les larmes lui montèrent à nouveau aux yeux, mais elle les essuya rapidement avant de se forcer à sourire et à se lever.

" J'ai un cours de philosophie. Il va falloir que j'y aille.

\- Moi aussi je dois aller en philo. On y va ensemble ?

\- Oui, bien sûr. "

La vérité sur Dean était trop horrible pour qu'elle ne la formule à voix haute.

 ** _[FlashBack]_**

 ** _" Dean, NON ! "_**

 ** _Il ne l'écoutait pas. Il ne l'écoutait plus._**

 ** _[Fin du FlashBack]_**

 **OoOoOoO**

Jo' était assise dans le self, Caleb en face d'elle. Edward et Ashley étaient partis depuis déjà quelques minutes, et ils étaient seuls à la grande table de huit personnes. Caleb fixait ses brocolis comme s'ils risquaient à tout moment de lui sauter dessus.

" Laisse-moi deviner, tu n'aimes pas les brocolis ?

\- Quelle persipacité, Josette tu m'impressionnes.

\- On dit " perspicacité" . Josette ? Sérieusement ?

\- Tu m'as compris. Si je n'ai pas le droit de t'appeler Joséphine, laisse-moi au moins te choisir un prénom marrant.

\- Mon prénom, c'est Jo'.

\- Ton prénom, c'est Joséphine.

\- Non.

\- Dis-moi pourquoi tu refuses ton prénom. Dis-le moi, tu as trop de secrets, ce n'est vraiment pas sain, pour toi.

\- Je ne peux pas. Je ne PEUX pas, Caleb !

\- D'accord... Calme-toi, d'accord ? Je ne veux pas te paraître curieux ou... Je ne sais même pas quoi d'ailleurs ! Tu pleures dans ton sommeil. Je t'ai entendu la nuit dernière. Et après tu te lèves à quatre heures du matin, et tu veux oser prétendre que tout va bien ? Tu dois en parler. Je te traînerai chez un psy de force si il le faut.

\- Il m'a dit la même chose...

\- Qui ?

\- Hein ?! Non rien, personne, j'ai pensé à voix haute.

\- Jo', arrête, je suis moins stupide que tu n'as l'air de le penser. "

Il prit sa fourchette, piqua un brocoli, le mis dans sa bouche, grimaça et recracha en toussant.

" Argh.. Dégueulasse.

\- Tu es tellement sexy... "

Caleb leva les yeux au ciel. Ils sortirent tous les deux. Il devait être environ vingt heures et la nuit tombait déjà : l'hiver approchait. Ils entrèrent dans la chambre ensemble, découvrant une Ashley en pleine rédaction et un Edward déjà endormi sur son lit aux draps bleus.

" Première à la douche !

\- Non, c'était toi hier ! C'est moi le premier !

\- Caleb, s'il te plaît, tu sais que je t'apprécie beaucoup, mais si tu ne me laisses pas la salle de bain, je vais être obligée de te frapper.

\- Essaies un peu pour voir. "

Jo' s'approcha de Caleb en essayant d'afficher l'air le plus menaçant possible. Elle fit mine de lui décocher un coup de pied, et une fois l'attention de Caleb détournée, elle saisit rapidement son pyjama et se précipita dans la salle de bain, fermant à clef derrière elle. Elle entendit Caleb jurer, puis entendit un grincement et devina qu'il s'était affalé sur son lit.

" Me sous-estimer est une grosse erreur, monsieur Caleb Jackson ! "

 _[FLASHBACK]_

 _" Me sous-estimer serait une erreur pour vous, Joséphine Wilson. "_

 _[FIN DU FLASHBACK]_

La voix, grave et rauque, celle d'un fumeur invétéré de toute évidence, avait résonné dans son crâne avec une puissance incroyable. Jo' se sentit faiblir, elle déverrouilla difficilement la porte, soudain prise de panique. Elle éprouvait une désagréable sensation d'emprisonnement, comme si elle était enfermé dans un étau qui se resserrait lentement mais sûrement. Jo' sortit de la salle de bain, respirant difficilement. Caleb se précipita vers elle pour la soutenir et l'aider à s'allonger sur le lit. Ashley releva la tête et observa la scène avec inquiétude.

" Jo', eh tu m'entends ? Tu vas bien ? C'est Caleb, tu me reconnais ? Putain elle fait une crise de panique ! "

 ** _[FLASHBACK]_**

 ** _" Joséphine ! Relève-toi, idiote, on n'en a pas fini ! Tu me reconnais ? Je suis ton papa chéri... "_**

 ** _[FIN DU FLASHBACK]_**

" Frappe-là, Caleb ! " ordonna Ashley de sa petite voix aigüe. Caleb la regarda comme si elle était folle.

" Tu dois la sortir de sa crise... " Caleb leva la main, prêt à gifler Jo'.

 ** _[FLASHBACK]_**

 ** _Il lui asséna un nouveau coup de ceinture, et Jo' roula par terre en hurlant._**

 ** _" Je vais te sortir de ta crise moi ! Arrête un peu de t'agiter, bordel ! "_**

 ** _[FIN DU FLASHBACK]_**

" Je peux pas faire ça, t'es malade ! " hurla Caleb, essayant de couvrir de sa voix les cris et les gémissements de Jo'.

Jo' respirait de plus en plus difficilement.

 _Peut-être qu'on aime la douleur._

Caleb leva la main une nouvelle fois prêt à frapper. Il pinça les lèvres et ferma les yeux très fort.

 _Peut-être qu'on est fait comme ça._

Puis il la laissa retomber encore une fois, incapable d'aller au bout de son geste. Jo' arrêta soudain de crier.

 _Parce que sans elle, je ne sais pas... Peut-être qu'on ne se sentirait pas vivant._

" JO' TU VAS BIEN ? RÉPONDS-NOUS PUTAIN ! " Joséphine entendait la voix l'appeler, mais elle n'était pas capable de parler. Elle avait déjà entendu un homme lui crier de lui répondre. Et elle se souvenait que cet homme lui avait fait peur.

 _On peut se demander : Pourquoi on continue à se taper la tête contre les murs ?_

Elle ouvrit les yeux et se redressa, sonnée mais apparemment bien portante. Elle regarda autour d'elle avec des yeux emplis d'effroi.

 _Parce que ça fait tellement de bien quand on arrête._

" Dean... Dean est mort... Dean est... mort ? " fit-elle d'une petite voix aigüe. C'était plus une question qu'une affirmation. C'était la première fois qu'elle formulait la phrase à voix haute.

 ** _[FLASHBACK]_**

 ** _" Dean, NON ! "_**

 ** _Il ne l'écoutait pas. Il ne l'écoutait plus._**

 ** _Dean se jeta sur l'homme, alors que Jo' était toujours étendue sur le sol, son sang s'écoulant de son dos sur le bitume. L'homme leva sa ceinture et l'abattit violemment sur le crâne de Dean, qui tomba, inconscient._**

 ** _Puis l'homme porta sa main à l'intérieur de sa veste._**

 ** _Et sortit son pistolet._**

 ** _[FIN DU FLASHBACK]_**


	5. Chapitre 4 : Le bien prépare le pire

Un mois s'était écoulé. Un mois. Quatre semaines. 30 jours, et un nombre incalculable de d'heures, de minutes et de secondes. Un mois durant lequel Jo' n'avait pas cessé de travailler, du matin soir, de l'aube au crépuscule, du lever du soleil à son coucher. Caleb l'avait emmené au cinéma, et elle n'avait pas réussi à rester concentrée jusqu'à la fin du film de Kung-Fu qu'il l'avait emmenée voir. Edward l'avait fait réviser pour l'aider, mais elle se braquait lorsqu'il essayait de lui parler de Dean. Ashley l'avait emmenée faire du shopping, mais Jo' avec cru voir Dean passer dans la rue - pensée absurde lorsqu'on sait que Dean est enterré à six pieds sous terre - et elle avait presque suppliée Ashley de rentrer au campus. Un mois durant lequel elle se réveillait toutes les nuits, pour trouver sur sa table de chevet un verre d'eau et un doliprane laissés par Caleb, qui avait pour sa part redoublé d'efforts pour qu'elle se sente mieux. Un mois durant lequel, d'ailleurs, tout le monde avait de son mieux pour la faire se sentir bien. Et cela avait peut-être marché, car ses pensées s'égaraient moins souvent, et ses notes avaient en outre été largement améliorées, notamment grâce à Edward.

" Allez Jo', une dernière fois, c'est une simple. " Commença le brun en retournant sa feuille à petits carreaux pour en lire le verso.

" Quelle est la procédure pour une transplantation cardiaque ?

\- Simple ! On prend la quasi-intégralité du cœur malade, qu'on enlève - en faisant attention à ne pas abîmé les veines - en laissant le toit de l'oreillette gauche. Puis on le remplace par un cœur en bonne santé, qu'on suture au toit de l'oreillette et aux gros vaisseaux.

\- Tu connais toute tes fiches par cœur, je ne comprends pas que tu doutes de ta réussite.

\- Je ne suis pas la seule à connaître mes fiches par cœur ! "

Jo' se leva, faisant grincer son matelas. Sur le lit d'en face, Caleb lisait des fiches en fronçant les sourcils et en passant la main dans ses cheveux blonds.

" Moi aussi je dois vraiment apprendre tout ça ?

\- Tu as le temps. Mais, oui, tu dois apprendre tout ça.

\- Je veux travailler sur des morts. Qui se soucie de savoir faire une trachéotomie sur un mort ? Ils sont censés ne plus respirer non ?

\- Si c'est trop dur pour toi, tu peux abandonner, tu sais. Je parie que si l'un de nous abandonne, ce sera toi.

\- Peut-être qu'on ratera tous les quatre. Tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi il y avait trois fois plus de " première année " ici ?

\- Non pas vraiment, mais maintenant que tu le dis ça paraît logique. Tout le monde n'est pas fait pour la médecine. "

Caleb rejoignit Jo' au centre de la pièce et ils se regardèrent dans les yeux. Puis Caleb prit la parole.

" Faisons un pacte Josette. On n'abandonne pas, on est des durs à cuire, on va jusqu'au bout.

\- Allons-y mon p'tit Marsupilami. "

Ils se serrèrent solennellement la main puis retournèrent tranquillement à leurs fiches de révisions. Ils iraient jusqu'au bout ensemble et aucu n'abadonnerait parce que l'autre l'en empêcherai par un moyen ou par un autre.

OoOoOo

Il était précisément quinze heure et cinq minutes lorsque le cours d'anglais débuta. Jo' s'était assise au premier rang, comme très souvent depuis un mois. Ashley était assise au fond de la salle en compagnie d'Edward, comme d'ordinaire, et Caleb devait avoir pris place quelque part au milieu de la salle. Joséphine avait relevé ses cheveux en queue de cheval pour qu'ils ne lui retombent pas désagréablement dans les yeux, et elle suivait le cours avec une attention exemplaire, notant un maximum de choses, persévérante et déterminée à obtenir les meilleurs résultats possibles à la fin de l'année. Elle voulait honorer la promesse faite à Caleb. Le professeur, un homme très jeune aux cheveux châtains plaqués vers l'arrière et rasés sur les côtés - le coupe de cheveux à la mode chez les footballeurs, de ce que Jo' en savait - était très charismatique et il retenait facilement l'attention de ses élèves, féminines en particulier. Il avait une voix forte qui résonnait dans toute la salle sans qu'il n'ait besoin d'un micro, et qui n'était ni agressive, ce qui l'aurait rendu trop strict, comme la professeur de médecine théorique, ni douce, comme celle du professeur de dermatologie, ce qui aurait eu un effet soporifique. Dean avait une voix comme celle-ci, posée et calme, rassurante mais poignante. Cette voix l'avait rassurée après des cauchemars, comme elle l'avait sermonnée après des erreurs qu'elle avait pu commettre. Chaque mot prononcé par le professeur Blake la ramenait à Dean.

" Vous aurez besoin de parler anglais correctement. Imaginez un instant que vous êtes un patient. Vous allez être opéré, et vous avez peur : la peur est un ressenti naturel, vous le savez comme moi, et chacun des patients la ressent obligatoirement avant d'aller au bloc. Maintenant imaginez que vous avez autour de votre civière, quatre personnes : le titulaire, qui dirigera l'opération, deux résidents, qui l'assisteront, et un interne, tout juste sorti de l'école de médecine. Et imaginez encore que dans cette école de médecine, l'anglais n'était pas, ou alors très peu enseigné. Le titulaire déclare que l'interne fera la procédure car elle est simple, que c'est une procédure de routine, que de toute façon il n'y a qu'une infime possibilité que ça tourne mal, même si le risque-zéro n'existe pas. Et puis il demande à l'interne d'expliquer sa manière de procéder devant vous. Enfin, imaginez que cet interne a fait ses études dans notre pays, bravement et courageusement, mais qu'il vient... Je ne sais pas, disons, d'Europe. Il parle italien, depuis sa naissance. C'est la langue que lui a enseigné la femme qui lui a offert la vie et jamais il n'a ressenti le besoin d'en apprendre une autre. Alors il hésite sur des points, bafouille sur d'autres, prononce mal une formule, et quoi d'autre encore ? Si cela arrive, qu'allez-vous faire, en tant que patient ? Et bien vous allez angoisser. Vous angoisserez parce que votre cerveau, il est fait ainsi, va alors inventer milles et un scénarios d'horreur. Est-ce lui qui a remplit votre dossier ? A-t-il, dans ce cas, omis de préciser votre allergie au sufentanil, parce qu'il était bien incapable de l'orthographier et à laisser tomber ? Et si, au bloc, il y avait des complications, qu'il ne comprenait pas les ordres furibonds de son titulaire, qu'il paniquait et faisait une erreur fatale ? Allez-vous laisser cet interne vous opérer, alors que vous serez endormi et inconscient de se qui est en train de se dérouler à l'intérieur de votre corps ? Aurez-vous confiance ? "

Un long moment de flottement suivi ce discours. Le regard de monsieur Blake croisa celui de Jo' et elle put voir dans ses yeux sombres qu'il croyait en ce qu'il disait, que ce n'était pas une simple tirade travaillée pour pousser les élèves à considérer cette matière comme aussi importante que les cours " réels " de médecine, mais qu'il y croyait et que ce qu'il disait était totalement vrai.

" Vous. " Fit-il en regardant toujours Jo'.

" Vus comprenez ce que je viens de dire, n'est-ce pas ? Vous semblez être le genre d'élève qui comprend ce qui est vrai.

\- C'est exact monsieur.

\- Alors allez-y, expliquez-moi comment vous allez enlever une tumeur cérébrale de mon intestin. Et parlez en bon anglais, je veux être un patient rassuré et confiant. "

Alors Jo' prit un instant pour se remémorer ses fiches, avant de décrire toute la procédure en détail, avec un sourire confiant et rassurant, sans baisser les yeux, comme elle l'avait récemment appris. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, le professeur hocha la tête et lui sourit, un pouce levé pour lui indiquer qu'elle avait réussi cet exercice.

oOoOoOo

" Josette, tu es réveillée ? " demanda Caleb en murmurant, ayant entendu un bruit sourd. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre digital, qui indiquait cinq heures trente. N'obtenant aucune réponse, il se redressa dans son lit et cligna des yeux pour s'habituer à l'obscurité de la pièce. Lorsqu'enfin il put distinguer quelque chose entre ses yeux mi-clos, il remarqua que Jo' était encore assoupie, couchée sur le côté, le visage tourné vers le mur et un pied hors du lit. Chose plus surprenante, son verre d'eau était rempli, et le cachet d'aspirine posé à côté n'avait pas été touché. Elle avait dormi sans se réveiller et sans cauchemar pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre, et probablement pour la première fois depuis la mort de son ancien ami Dean. Rassuré pour Jo', Caleb se rendormit presque instantanément.

Oubliant le bruit sourd qui l'avait réveillé.

Ne voyant pas que le lit en face du sien était vide.

Et que le corps d'Edward gisait à côté.

Ne remarquant pas non plus que la poitrine du garçon ne se soulevait plus.

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre, qui a mis un petit peu de temps à arriver, j'en suis désolée.

Laissez des reviews pour avoir la suite ! Bisous, je vous aime tous très fort ! :D


	6. Chapitre 5 : Le frère

Jo' se réveilla brusquement en entendant un cri. Elle se redressa vivement, déclenchant des vertiges douloureux, et cligna des yeux pour s'adapter à la pénombre. Ashley se tenait au milieu de la petite chambre, uniquement vêtue d'une robe de chambre, les yeux grands ouverts. Jo' se leva en vitesse et actionna l'interrupteur.

" EDWARD ! "

Elle se précipita aux côtés du jeune homme et prit son poignet.

" Il n'y a pas de pouls. Ashley, vite, va chercher quelqu'un, n'importe qui. "

Ashley resta un moment sans bouger, fixant Edward, en état de choc, avant de comprendre ce qu'elle devait faire et de se mettre en mouvement. Pendant ce temps, Jo' commença le massage cardiaque, en essayant de maîtriser sa propre respiration et de rester calme. Caleb se réveilla pour la deuxième fois et se redressa pour observer la scène, une expression d'incompréhension sur son visage.

" CALEB ! Caleb, viens ici, viens m'aider !

\- Je... Oui, d'accord, qu'est-ce que je fais ? " Il semblait totalement perdu, à peine réveillé, comme s'il s'était soudain réveillé dans une navette spatiale entourée de bonshommes verts qui dansaient en tutu.

" Je sais pas, quelque chose ! "

Jo' continua le massage cardiaque pendant plusieurs minutes, alors qu'Ashley ne revenait toujours pas, et que Caleb la rejoignait et la regardait avec inquiétude, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire. Elle commençait à prendre peur. Si Edward était dans cette situation depuis trop longtemps il était déjà mort. Son bras était encore chaud, donc il avait toutes les chances de s'en sortir, mais l'esprit de Jo' fonctionnait aussi vite que l'électricité parcourt les fils électriques avant d'illuminer l'ampoule, et elle ne pouvait pas réfléchir rationnellement.

" Et puis merde... " Fit Jo' en frappant violemment l'abdomen d'Edward de son poing fermé. Un craquement bruyant retentit. Jo' reprit le poignet du garçon. Il y avait un pouls. Elle sourit, soulagée mais pas encore rassérénée totalement.

" Caleb, mets-le en PLS !

\- PLS ?

\- Position Latérale de Sécurité, on apprend ça dès le collège ! Bon je vais le faire tant pis. "

Elle commença à le faire basculer lorsque la porte s'ouvrit violemment. Ashley rentra dans la pièce en furie, ses talons nus cognant le sol avec des bruits creux., suivie par monsieur Blake, qui la suivait de sa démarche assurée et rapide, mais toujours légère, qui lui était propre.

" Expliquez-moi, Joséphine. " Son prénom dans la bouche de monsieur Blake lui rappela violemment Dean. L'homme parlait toujours avec sa voix grave et calme, presque troublante étant donné la situation actuelle. Dean avait aussi cette capacité. Tout, dans son professeur lui rappelait son ami décédé.

" Il n'y a pas grand-chose à expliquer, monsieur. Quand je me suis réveillée, il ne respirait plus. Il n'y avait pas de pouls, j'ai commencé le massage cardiaque mais il n'y répondait pas... Et puis je l'ai frappé.

\- Vous l'avez frappé ? " Il fronça les sourcils, étonné.

" Oui, un grand coup, comme on l'apprend en cours. Il y a un pouls maintenant mais il y a aussi eu un craquement et je ne sais pas si c'est normal et..

\- Ne paniquez pas Joséphine. Vous avez fait ce qu'il fallait, laissez-moi m'occuper de tout ça. Sortez de la chambre tous les trois, les secours vont arriver, ne vous en faites pas. " Sa voix était toujours calme et maîtrisée. Elle se voulait sans doute rassurante, mais cela ne faisait qu'empirer le stress de Jo' et d'Ashley. Ils sortirent tous les trois du bâtiment. Adossée à un arbre non loin, Jo' aperçu Lexie et se dirigea vers elle automatiquement. Lorsque la " quatrième année " aperçu les yeux humides de Jo', elle la prit dans ses bras sans hésitation.

" Je suis au courant pour Edward... Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait.

\- Et s'il ne s'en sortait pas ?

\- Il s'en sortira. Tu l'as sauvé, Jo'.

\- Le craquement... Le craquement était horrible.

\- Je ne pense pas que tu lui aies réellement cassé quelque chose. Je veux dire, si tu arrives à lui casser une côte simplement en un coup de poing, alors tu pourrais gagner ta vie comme boxeuse sans soucis.

\- Pourtant je suis certaine de l'avoir entendu. "

Jo' s'écarta un instant de Lexie, toujours dans un vain combat contre elle-même pour retenir ses larmes. Le soleil commençait à se lever, apportant avec lui une nouvelle journée, de nouveaux évènements, des bonnes et des mauvaises nouvelles... Et Jo' n'avait pas envie de vivre cette journée. Elle heurta quelqu'un se retournant pour se diriger vers le bâtiment.

" Excusez-moi, Joséphine. Je voulais vous parler. " Le professeur d'anglais la regardait de haut en bas avec un air un tantinet inquiet, mais toujours aussi effroyablement calme.

" Je vous écoute ? " Fit-elle avec un ton un peu plus dur qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité, sa voix se brisant sur le dernier mot.

" Suivez-moi, nous allons petit-déjeuner ensemble, nous serons plus à l'aise.

\- D'accord. " répondit-elle simplement. Elle évitait de faire des phrases trop longues, pour ne pas craquer et se mettre à pleurer devant monsieur Blake, qui n'était pas très rassurant à ses yeux. Cet homme calme et serein, qui a un sens de l'éloquence sur-développé et connaît son travail comme Caleb connait chaque coin sombre du campus n'était pour elle qu'un homme qui cachait des choses. Car derrière chaque apparence calme, une tempête se prépare.

Ils s'installèrent à la table du réfectoire qui étaient normalement réservée aux professeurs. Le réfectoire était presque désert : il était sept heures du matin et quelques minutes, et seule une poignée d'étudiants déjeunait déjà en silence. Monsieur Blake invita Jo' à s'asseoir et partit remplir deux plateaux au buffet. Lorsqu'il revint, Jo' le regarda s'asseoir et pousser les plateaux au milieu de la table pour qu'elle puisse se servir. Il la regarda à son tour et lui sourit.

" Alors Joséphine. Est-ce que vous vous plaisez sur le campus ? " Un éclair de surprise éclaira les yeux de la brune. Elle s'attendait plutôt à expliquer comment elle avait réussi à acquérir une force suffisante pour briser, d'un seul coup de poing, une côte à un homme évanoui.

" Ne tournez pas autour du pot, monsieur Blake. Demandez-moi ce que vous avez à me demander. " Il la regarda avec un sourire amusé, et prit un toast sur l'un des plateaux qu'il avait rapporté. Jo', elle, n'avait pas faim. Vraiment pas faim du tout.

" Je vois. Je savais, quand je t'ai interrogée durant mon cours, que je n'interrogeais pas une élève. Aujourd'hui, je ne déjeune pas avec une élève non plus. Considérons-nous d'égal à égal, dans ce cas. Permets-tu que je te tutoie ? " Jo' sursauta au tutoiement. C'était VRAIMENT Dean... Son timbre, sa manière de lui parler... Tout était Dean.

" Faites comme bon vous semble.

\- Appelles-moi Jérémy.

\- Faites comme bon vous semble, _Jérémy._ " Fit-elle en insistant sur le prénom.

" D'accord Joséphine. Edward a été emmené à l'hôpital. Il s'en sortira. Et c'est grâce à toi.

\- J'ai agi comme n'importe qui aurait agi. Je ne pense pas que cela mérite une quelconque reconnaissance.

\- Je pense que si, au contraire. Caleb m'a décrit la scène, à quel point lui et Ashley étaient terrorisés, et à quel point tu es restée calme. Je suis admiratif. C'est rare qu'une " première année " confrontée si tôt à une telle situation réagisse comme tu l'as fait.

\- Je suppose. Mais rare ne veut pas dire unique.

\- C'est vrai. Tu sais ce qui est unique ?

\- J'imagine que vous allez me l'apprendre.

\- Une jeune étudiante qui sauve son camarade en danger, en relançant son cœur, c'est très rare. Mais lui briser une côte dans l'opération, c'est unique.

\- C'est drôle, j'attendais que vous y fassiez allusion. Vous êtes prévisible parfois, finalement.

\- Je sais que ta vie n'a pas été facile et je sais que tu t'es endurcie grâce à certaines épreuves. Tu as eu des amis qui t'ont sorti du gouffre. Au dépend de leur vie. " Il faisait allusion à Dean. Il ne pouvait pas en être autrement. Mais comment...

" Comment avez-vous appris ça ? Et par cette question je ne confirme pas vos propos, je suis simplement curieuse. "

Jérémy attrapa un autre toast dont il prit une bouchée, qu'il mastiqua pendant de longues secondes, qui parurent durer une éternité. Son sourire était effacé et ses yeux semblaient refléter de la tristesse. Ou était-ce simplement la luminosité qui donnait cette impression ? En tout les cas, sa voix était beaucoup moins contrôlée que d'ordinaire lorsqu'il lui déclara gravement :

" Mon frère est mort pour toi, Joséphine. C'est lui qui t'a permit de t'en sortir. Ta force, tu la tiens de l'entraînement qu'il te donnait pour que tu sois capable de te défendre. Je t'ai retrouvée, enfin. Tu as vécu une vie difficile, et tu t'en es sortie, exactement comme il le voulait. Tu as honoré sa mémoire en sauvant ce garçon. Dean aurait été fier. "

Sur ces mots, et avant que Jo' n'aperçoive les larmes de Jérémy, ce dernier quitta le réfectoire.

* * *

 **Laisser des reviews pour la suite ! :D à bientôt !**


	7. Chapitre 6 : Flashback

Ce chapitre est seulement un gros flashback pour éclaircir certaines choses :)

 _[FLASHBACK]_

 _" Joséphine... Tu es prête ma petite ? Des parents veulent te voir. " Madame Rosenberg était la directrice de l'orphelinat. Vous pourriez vous adresser à n'importe quel adulte ici, il vous dira n'avoir connu qu'elle. Elle devait avoir dépassé les 70 ans... plusieurs fois. Elle était toute petite, menue et avait l'air fragile. Ses cheveux étaient longs et gris, frisottants légèrement, très fins. C'était la dixième famille d'accueil qui venait pour elle. Jo' avait dix ans, et elle avait une apparence naïve et elle était plutôt mignonne, mais à l'intérieur, c'était un monstre. Elle ne voulait pas de famille d'accueil : elle tombait toujours chez des vieux et tout ce qu'elle demandait, c'est une salle de bain sans bidet et boire dans des verres qui n'ont jamais contenue un dentier sur une table de chevet._

 _" Oui, madame... J'arrive tout de suite ! " Jo' se tourna dos à madame Rosenberg pour enfiler un t-shirt propre. Son dos était lisse, sans la moindre cicatrice. Elle se dépêcha de suivre madame Rosenberg - elle marchait drôlement vite, pour son âge - à travers les couloirs jusqu'à un petit bureau, où patientaient un homme d'une quarantaine d'année, à la carrure de boxeur, très large d'épaule, et vraiment très grand, ainsi qu'une femme, qui devait probablement être son épouse, plus mince mais tout aussi grande, aux long cheveux blonds qui retombaient en ondulant sur sa poitrine._

 _" Joséphine... Je te présente Abraham Smith et Amanda Smith._

 _\- Bonjour... " fit Jo' avec un petit sourire timide, impressionnée par la carrure de l'homme._

 _" Bonjour Joséphine ! " Malgré le sourire de l'homme Jo' frissonna au son de sa voix. Il devait être avocat, ou quelque chose du genre. Sa posture, sa présence, son air sérieux malgré un sourire qui devait se vouloir chaleureux - mais qui n'arrivait qu'à le rendre plus inquiétant encore - son costard, tout rappelait un homme de haute envergure, qui avait sans doute dans la poche de sa veste une petite montre avec une chaîne en or, et qu'il sortait au tribunal avec classe et désinvolture pour montrer sa détente et sa conviction par rapport à un coupable. Jo' n'avait que dix étés derrière elle, mais elle avait vu beaucoup de gens, visité beaucoup de familles, et avait développé un esprit critique et analytique assez développé pour savoir que la première impression était souvent la bonne, et que dans ce cas, elle ne se trompait pas._

 _" Quel âge as-tu, ma grande ? " Nouveau frissonnement. Elle ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son ne sortit. Au lieu de ça, elle sentit sa vessie se contracter et demanda poliment à madame Rosenberg si elle pouvait s'absenter aux toilettes un instant - en n'arrivant cependant pas totalement à masquer les tressautements de sa petite voix. Avec la permission de la vieille femme, Jo' sortit du bureau, essayant de masquer son empressement, et se précipita vers sa chambre à travers les couloirs déserts. Dans sa salle de bain, une fois sa vessie soulagée, elle se regarda dans le miroir et éclata en sanglot sans trop savoir pourquoi. Cet homme avait l'air d'un méchant, et les méchants, Jo' avait appris à les éviter._  
 _Lorsqu'elle refit son apparission dans le bureau de madame Rosenberg, ses larmes séchées et ses cheveux recoiffés comme toute parfaite petite fille, elle trouva les trois adultes assis autour du bureau, discutant vivement à propos des formulaires. Lorsqu'elle l'aperçut enfin dans l'encadrement de la porte, madame Rosenberg s'exclama avec un enthousiasme qui paraissait presque réel :_

 _" Joséphine ! Figure-toi que monsieur et madame Smith ont signé les papiers d'adoption ! N'est-ce pas fantastique ? Ils sont tes nouveaux parents ! "_  
 _Chaque fois que des "futurs parents" signaient les papiers d'adoption, madame Rosenberg sortait ce même speech. Jo' eut envie de lui rétorquer "Ce ne sont que mes onzièmes nouveaux parents, je sais très bien comment ça marche à chaque fois ! " mais sa langue semblait faite de plomb, trop lourde pour bouger, et sa mâchoire paralysée. L'homme se leva et ouvrit grand ses bras pour entraîner Jo' dans une accolade " père-fille ". Elle obtempéra, n'ayant de toute façon pas d'autre choix. L'homme sentait la cigarette et le whisky ; Jo reconnaissait l'odeur du whisky car son cinquième "père" ne buvait que du whisky : au petit-déjeuner, à midi et au souper. C'était une odeur forte et reconnaissable entre mille, et l'homme avait beau vouloir la masquer avec une bonne dose de déodorant, elle était bel et bien présente sur chaque centimètre carré de sa personne._

* * *

 _Jo' avait emménagé depuis deux mois environs, lorsque l'homme commença a faire le méchant. Elle l'avait évité depuis le début, restait enfermée dans sa chambre à lire des livres encore et encore ou bien à faire et refaire ses devoirs - madame Smith l'avait inscrite à l'enseignement secondaire où elle étudiait l'anglais, l'histoire et les maths consciencieusement - pour éviter de le croiser dans les couloirs. Madame Smith, quant à elle, faisait de son mieux pour que Joséphine se sente à l'aise : elle lui cuisinait des cookies, l'emmenait au cinéma et à la piscine... Mais la gentillesse de madame Smith ne rattrapait pas la méchanceté dont l'homme fit preuve pour la première fois le mardi 24 octobre de cette année-là._

 _Jo' apprenait son cours de physique de la journée dans sa chambre, ses lunettes sur le nez, concentrée sur les mots et les formules qui s'enchevêtraient sur son petit calepin, lorsqu'un bruit de verre brisée retentit. Elle sursauta vivement, chiffonnant au passage une feuille de bloc-notes. Elle attendit quelques secondes dans le silence le plus total, avant d'entendre un nouveau bruit, comme un meuble en bois jet à terre. Les tintements de clefs qui l'accompagnèrent indiquèrent à Jo' que le meuble tombé était la petite console de l'entrée, sur laquelle toute la famille jetait toujours ses clefs en entrant dans la maison._

 _Jo' se leva et passa la tête dans l'encadrement de la porte de sa chambre. De ça position, elle apercevait une grande partie du salon / salle à manger / cuisine - ces trois pièces étaient réduites en une seule - et donc son " père ", monsieur Smith, qui titubait au milieu de la pièce, les yeux bouffis et le nez rouge. Prise de peur, elle s'apprêtait à refermer la porte de sa chambre lorsque Tommy, le petit chien de la famille Smith, passa entre ses jambes en jappant._

 _" Joséphine ! Viens dire bonsoir à papa voyons, jeune malpolie ! On ne t'a donc jamais appris les bonnes manières ? "_

 _Elle resta au même endroit, incapable du moindre mouvement, paralysée, priant pour que l'homme tombe dans un coma éthylique avant d'avoir atteint la chambre de l'enfant. Mais l'homme devait avoir un coeur en acier, puisqu'il parvint - presque - sans encombres jusqu'à Jo' et la saisit violemment par le poignet, la tirant vers le salon._

 _" Joséphine, peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi tu n'es pas au lit à cette heure ? "_

 _La jeune fille tenta de se calmer. Après tout, elle n'était pas du genre à se laisser intimider - bien que l'homme en face d'elle, avec sa carrure de catcheur, ait tout d'intimidant._

 _" Et vous ?_

 _\- Ce n'est pas à propos de moi._

 _\- Pourquoi ça ?_

 _\- Ce serait une erreur pour vous de me sous-estimer, Joséphine. "_

 _Elle frissonna de terreur. Peut-être à cause du vouvoiement, peut-être à cause du ton grave, peut-être aussi à cause de la fameuse odeur de whisky, qui cette fois-ci n'était pas dissimulée sous une quelconque autre odeur, non, tout comme le côté sombre de l'homme, ce soir plus rien n'était masqué, dissimulé, tout était révélé et c'en était terrifiant. Elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même, dans une vaine tentative pour disparaître, se rendre invisible, pendant que 'homme défaisait sa ceinture puis l'enroulait autour de son poing dans un silence menaçant. Il se tourna brusquement vers elle et la frappa sur la joue. Aussitôt, la douleur l'envahit, irradia chaque parcelle de son petit corps frêle. Elle sentit que sa joue la brûlait, mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'y porter la main que déjà l'homme la poussait à terre de la semelle de sa grosse chaussure Caterpillar. Il déroula la ceinture alors que Jo' tentait de s'enfuir en rampant, et la fouetta violemment une dizaine de fois. Lorsque Jo' commençait à passer outre la sensation de brûlure, elle pouvait sentir le sang couler le long de son dos._


	8. Chapitre 7 : Aide-moi

" Je me suis enfuie de chez les Smith la soirée de la cinquième fois où il m'a frappée. Je m'en souviens parfaitement bien : le ciel était noirâtre, la nuit était tombée depuis longtemps déjà, mais quand j'avais cet âge, je ne savais pas bien lire l'heure et j'ai eu beau fixer la pendule des Smith un bon nombre de fois, je comprenais pas vraiment, donc je ne savais pas quelle heure il était précisément. J'étais pieds nus et en chemise de nuit ; ça fait cliché mais je te promets que c'était vraiment ça. Le sol puait l'orage et d'ailleurs, la pluie a commencé très vite à tomber, quand je suis passée près d'une boîte de nuit. C'est là que je l'ai rencontré... Il était entrain de mâcher un chewing gum, comme souvent ; il adorait ceux à la menthe, qui piquent très forts mais pas longtemps. Bref. Il était seul et sous la pluie, et il abritait simplement sa cigarette avec sa main. Quand je lui ai redemandé plus tard ce qu'il faisait seul sous la pluie, il m'a dit qu'il ne savait pas vraiment, à l'époque, mais qu'il pensait qu'inconsciemment, il m'attendait. Il est venu vers moi et il m'a demandé si j'étais perdue. Je lui ai demandé ce que signifiait " perdue " pour lui, et il m'a dit " tu t'es perdue si tu es à un endroit que tu ne connais pas. " j'ai alors répondu qu'il n'y avait aucun endroit ici-bas que je connaissais vraiment et il a sourit ; à l'époque j'ai trouvé ce sourire gentil mais je pense qu'il était plutôt compatissant, mais ça n'a pas d'importance. Il a passé la main dans ses cheveux puis il m'a demandé de le suivre et il m'a guidée jusqu'à chez lui.

Si j'avais peur de suivre un garçon que je ne connaissais pas, en pleine nuit ? Non, pas vraiment. Je veux dire, que je le connaisse ou pas, j'avais besoin de lui et je pense qu'il avait eu besoin de moi à l'époque, besoin d'une sœur qui l'empêcherait de faire des conneries qu'il regretterait : il avait besoin de se dire " je ne peux pas prendre de risques, parce que je ne peux pas la laisser. ", et j'étais là pour être cette personne. Alors je n'avais pas peur parce qu'en le suivant cette nuit-là je nous aidais tous les deux. Enfin, c'est ce que je croyais. "

Jo' récitait presque toute sa vie ici, à un Edward comateux. Elle vidait son sac et espérait qu'après ça, le dossier " Dean " se referme véritablement et disparaisse de sa mémoire. Elle savait cela impossible, mais pourquoi pas ? Elle n'avait rien à y perdre.

" Il a bien fait allusion à son frère cette nuit-là, quand il m'a dit que toute sa famille était absente, mais je n'aurai jamais pensé que ce frère deviendrait mon professeur à l'université de médecine... Pour tout te dire, je pensais même pas que je vivrai jusqu'à l'âge d'aller à l'université, quand j'avais cet âge. Dean m'a apprit à me battre. Oh, pas vraiment du kung-fu, mais il m'a entraînée à me défendre. C'est avec lui que j'ai appris à faire semblant de pleurer, ce qui m'a permit de me faire offrir pas mal de choses dans les épiceries, comme je n'avais pas d'argent...

\- Quelle tristesse. "

Jo' sursauta et fit face à Jérémy Blake, debout dans l'encadrement de la porte.

" Vous êtes ici depuis combien de temps ?

\- Je suis ici depuis le début de ton monologue. Comment vas-tu ?

\- Je vais bien.

\- Et lui ? " il désigna Edward du menton. Sur sa fossette, il y avait une petite plaie sans doute due à un rasage de trop près.

" Il est stable. "

Monsieur Blake s'assit sur un fauteuil en face du lit d'Edward, sur lequel Jo' était assise.

" Je te gêne ? Je peux partir si tu veux.

\- Non. J'allais m'en aller. Au revoir monsieur Blake.

\- Jérémy.

\- J'ai juste un peu de mal à vous tutoyer...

\- Je n'aime pas qu'on m'appelle monsieur Blake, c'est comme ça que commence toutes les mauvaises nouvelles. Comme : Monsieur Blake, nous sommes désolés de vous apprendre que votre mère est décédée. Ou : Monsieur Blake, nous sommes désolés de vous apprendre, que nous avons besoin de vos services pour identifier le corps de votre frère...

\- D'accord. Jérémy. " Elle s'apprêta à faire demi-tour mais arrêta son mouvement.

" Je suis désolée pour Dean. Je... Je ne sais pas quoi vous dire et je sais que rien ne pourra convenir dans cette situation mais...

\- Je ne te blâme pas pour sa mort, Joséphine.

\- Jo'.

\- Jo' ?

\- On a tous nos traumatismes pas vrai ?

\- C'est vrai. "

Jo' retourna s'asseoir sur le lit d'Edward et regarda Jérémy dans les yeux. Cet homme avait un charme fou qui habituellement la mettait très mal à l'aise, mais cette fois-ci, elle ne détournait pas le regard.

" Et... Est-ce que vous pensez qu'on peut les oublier ? Nos démons du passé... "

Le professeur réfléchit. Il fronça les sourcils et ses mains jouaient avec son foulard.

" Je pense... " il chercha ses mots. " Je ne sais pas vraiment. En fait... Je pense que tu peux le voir comme une plaie. Le temps de cicatrisation n'est jamais le même et il dépend de pas mal de facteurs... Je pense que dans mon cas et dans le tien, guérir sera difficile. Nous avons laissé nos plaies s'infecter. Et... Je ne sais pas, je ne sais pas si l'on peut cicatriser. Oh, je pourrais. Je pourrais si je le voulais, peut-être plus facilement que toi. Mais je ne suis pas sûr de le vouloir...

\- Comment ça ? Comment pouvez-vous vouloir vous souvenir de lui ?

\- C'était mon frère Jo' ! Il me manque, chaque jour ! Lorsque notre mère a été tuée par sa maladie du cœur, il n'y avait que nous ! Moi et lui, lui et moi, et c'était tout ! J'aimerais. J'aimerais vouloir l'oublier, passer à autre chose, mais c'était mon frère bon sang et... Et je ne peux pas vouloir l'oublier. Lui ne m'aurait pas oublié. "

Instinctivement, Jo' prit la main de Jérémy dans la sienne. Elle était froide, glacée même, mais le contact lui réchauffa le cœur, et lorsque Jérémy se détendit lui aussi après sa surprise, elle sut que c'était réciproque.

" Je suis désolée Jérémy. Je lui dois la vie et je dois passer pour une ingrate, mais...

\- Chut... Je ne t'en ai jamais voulu pour l'inconscience de Dean.

\- Mais...

\- Non. Tu ne l'as pas poussé à l'agresser ; c'est lui qui s'est jeté sur un homme armé. Tu dois arrêter de t'en vouloir. Il a pris lui-même ses décisions. "

Il posa sa deuxième main sur leur main déjà jointes et Jo' pu voir des larmes briller dans ses yeux chocolats lorsqu'il reprit la parole :

\- Je suis désolé Jo', pour ton enfance. Et je sais que tu te crois forte - enfin tu es forte, je le sais, mais pas assez pour gérer tout ça - mais je pense sérieusement que tu devrais en parler à un psy. Pas à Edward, mais à quelqu'un qui te comprendra et te répondra.

\- Aidez-moi. "

Les mots étaient sortis seuls de sa bouche, sans qu'elle ne puisse les retenir. Elle avait besoin d'aide, et il était là, devant elle, aussi abattu qu'elle, il connaissait Dean, il avait vécu des choses horribles aussi, et toutes ces raisons étaient excellentes pour qu'elle se confie à lui. Lui, son beau professeur ténébreux qui se coupait en se rasant et qui portait des foulards.

" D'accord. " répondit-il après un instant de réflexion, avec un petit sourire rassurant.

Et pendant plusieurs mois, ils s'évertuaient à résoudre chaque infime problème de la vie de chacun, ensemble. Et cela marcha mieux qu'aucun des deux n'aurait pu l'espérer.


End file.
